


The wolf is here

by ganondorf136



Category: RWBY
Genre: OC, Other, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganondorf136/pseuds/ganondorf136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was there with the 4 as they did what they had done before beacon. He was there helping, protecting. They all saw him too. The boy with blue eyes and dark hair. But no one knew his true secret. This man can turn to beast when he needed to. Even worse is when his anger got the best of him. will he harm the new teammates he is with or will he be able to keep under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wolf is here

**Author's Note:**

> SO I created this a while back I will make chapters of this and I hope you guys will like it. :)

Ruby stood at the grave her hood up. Eyes heavy with tears of the anniversary of her mother's death. She turned around the snow and wind in her face as she walked away. Another figure had approached from the opposite way but his eyes stood strong hiding his pain. He stood at the grave laying down a single rose his heart heavy. He heard the howls of wolves nearby and drew his weapon. A large bastard sword with a interwoven vine design,he put his hand on the trigger by the hilt. He ran to where he heard the howls and found the red hooded girl cutting several down with a giant scythe. He stood by the end of the forest cutting down the reinforcements. His black cloak blowing in the wind as his hood was drawn down by a claw of a wolf. His blue eyes stood out in the group as the claw mark was over his left eye. The wolf was about to strike as he pulled the trigger letting out a shot gun shot blasting back and slicing through several of the wolves. Ruby looked over to the figure before cutting down several wolves before she and the figure killed off the whole lot that challenged them. The figure put it's sword up as Ruby walked over. “who are you?” She asked gazing at him. “I'm Zero.” He said before turning around. “wait!” Ruby called. “why were you here?” Zero stopped and looked down. “saying good bye to my teacher.” he said before continuing. 

The recital was about to begin. Weiss was nervous as always but reassured herself. She walked out and began singing. Zero had bought his ticket and walked in several minutes. He took a balcony seat and watched listening. He was here for the music only and the voice. He smiled leaning into his seat listening to the song until he got a good look at the rest of the audience. He saw a man in a mask watching. Zero knew what he was here to do and had his hidden blades as his regular sword ready just in case. Weiss finished on her high note and the crowd cheered. The man had arose with the crowd as did Zero. The only difference was he was heading for the stage. He jumped onto it as a giant animated suit of armor appeared behind him. Weiss jumped back taking out her blade. Zero jumped down from the balcony putting his hood up. He landed next to her going at the masked man. He slammed into him before jumping into the armor looking for the sigil that was animating it. He found it in the helm and stabbed it erasing the symbols. He hopped out the suit as the man stood by the crumpled heap. “Tch.” The man said before departing. As Zero was about to give chase the police grabbed him forcing him to the ground. “Ack!” he yelled as the cuffs were slapped on and his hood drawn back. His eyes shown blue in the blood that dribbled down from his cut. Weiss pushed them off and cut the cuffs. “this man helped me!” she yelled. Zero had already brought out his sword ready to defend himself. Weiss lowered her blade against his. “your safe now.” she said handing him the key. Zero unlocked himself and bowed. Weiss took the cuffs. “who are you?” she asked. “Zero...A new fan of yours.” He said smiling before leaving. 

Blake and Adam were on the train going through with the plan. Zero was a passenger hired to help protect the crewman. He heard them on the roof and hopped out a window and onto the roof. “You two shouldn't have come here.” He said as he ran backwards towards the front puttign his hood up in the process. Blake gave chase slamming into him. Zero blocked it grabbing her sword. “You would kill everyone on here to make a point?” Zero asked face to face with her. She flinched before Adam jumped in bringing the sword down on top of him but Zero blocked with his hidden blade. He launched Adam into the air kicking him upward before knocking Blake forward to the next cart. She stood watching the two fight before taking out her blade. Zero jumped back next to her. “Are you really going to let him kill everyone?” She looked at him before back at Adam. “good bye.” she said cutting the cart free. Zero sat down panting. “thanks.” She sat down too. “I'm tired of being feared....we should have rights but out of respect.” Zero nodded lowing his hood showing his cat ears. “yeah I know.” Blake smiled at him. “fauna brother.” Zero smirked. “fauna sister.” she said. The train stopped as Zero and Blake hopped off high tailing it away. “what is your name?” she asked. “Zero.” he said before running in the opposite direction. 

Yang had walked into the club he yellow hair flowing. Zero had sat at a table watching everyone as Yang walked in her watched her. The only one with true life in this club. He got up and went to the bar nearby and listened. “shepards sunrise. No ice. Oh and one of those little umbrellas.” He heard her say. “same.” he said the bar tender. “aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?” Zero smirked hearing junior talk. “Aren't you a little old to have a name like junior?” Zero watch junior towards her. “so you know my name. You got one sweetheart?” he asked. She laughed. “of course junior but instead of sweetheart.” she said trailing a finger down his chest. “you can just call me sir!” she said grabbing his genitals. Zero watched intrigued. He answered her questions before guards ran up. She let go and he turned to leave until she said something. Zero watched not hearing until she punched junior across the club. Zero knew a fight would happen and was ready drawing his sword and puttign his hood up. He watched her blow most of them back. Zero took down several of them as they were blown his way. He say the DJ pull out a tommy gun and jumped up there Slamming his head against the wall knocking him out. He watched yang finish off the goons as two girls walked forward. He knew which one was weakest as he jumped down next to yang. “I got right.” he said going for the stronger one. She nodded going left. Zero fought against the foot fancy expert using more of his hidden blades rather then his main ones trying to block finding an opening he grabbed her foot using his strength pulled her over himself slamming her into the ground. Zero looked up seeing junior with a missile launcher. “your gonna pay for this.” he said. Zero ran left getting out the way as Yang easily blasted all the missiles. He watched the fight before Yang eyes turned red. He knew it was time to go sensing the spike in aura as he broke out the window junior soon following. He knelt down landing as Yang stood next to him also having jumped out. “Yang is that you?” Ruby asked just arriving. “oh hey sis.” Zero stood. “what are you doing here” she asked. Yang sighed. “it's a long story.” she said. “oh hey Zero!” Ruby called seeing the hooded boy. Zero waved before speeding off. Yang looked at him. “who was that?” Ruby looked at her. “that was Zero. He's a good guy.” she said. Yang nodded. “whatever you say sis.” 

“Ah Zero!” Ozpin said as the male walked into his office. “last I seen you were accepted into signal.” Zero nodded. “it's been a....hard journey since then.” he said. Ozpin nodded. “I can imagine...now the team you will be with is team RWBY they are the only ones besides JNPR who has agreed to accept a new member.” Zero nodded. “thanks.” Ozpin handed over a map. “here take this and head to your new dorm. Be aware though. You will be living with them for the next 4 years.” he said. Zero nodded. “thank you for accepting me in late sir.” Ozpin hugged him. “no problem my friend.” Zero smiled before proofing in white smoke. “I hate it when he does that.” Ozpin said laughing. “but it's always so funny.” Zero knocked on the door of the dorm. “Come in!” A voice called. A familiar voice from a while back. Zero opened the door to see all the people he met long ago. “oh it's you.” they all said. They turned and looked at each other. “you know him?” they asked each other. Zero sat on the empty bed and lay down yawning as Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang all talked. He soon fells asleep holding his side. Ruby shook him awake. “Zero why are you tired?” she asked. Zero shrugged her hand off. 

The day started with Zero getting up for the day as everyone else slept. Zero hated sleeping though he knew he loved it after a long day. He knew today was they day he proved himself. He grabbed his gauntlets and his weapon. He got to the class early and started training in the arena. He was soon confronted by 4 others. He knew who they were and turned around. “yes?” The leader cracked his knuckles. “Initiation into beacon.” Zero smirked seeing the others file in before the leader stuck. Zero blocked with his gauntlet and extended the hidden blade knocking him off balance before he roundhouse kicked all four into the wall. The teacher came in and looked at zero then the 4 nodding. “you will be written up for this.” he said. Zero bowed understanding before taking his seat. The teacher began the lesson before calling zero up. Zero walked up drawing his blade. “Come at me.” The teacher said drawing a long sword. Zero charged as The teacher dodged kicking his feet but zero blocked the strike before kicking the teach back disarming him. Zero held his weapon smiling. Ruby smiled watching until he was ambushed by the 4 from earlier. Zero raised his weapon shooting it into the sky a shot gun blast blew them back his eyes going slit pupil and his hand extending slightly. He sheathed his weapon and left. Ruby ran after her as Zero held his head. “zero wait.” Zero held his blade at her. “leave me alone for now.” he said. “only warning.” he said to her as he put his hood up hiding his own shakiness. “I almost lost control....” he thought. “That must not happen again.” 

As he continued to walk Yang came out of nowhere grabbing him. “you threaten her again I will kill you.” she said her eyes red with anger. Zero grabbed her arm throwing her over him. Weiss had come up from behind with her blade but Zero blocked it with his gauntlet and kicked her away before Blake came at him with her incredible speed. Zero kept up knocking her down before the 4 from earlier got the jump on them. He back peddled trying to draw them away from his team mates but only the leader followed. The others went to town on the others. Zero jumped over him his hand extending to claws as he cleaved through the 3 growling. His eyes now slit as he crouched low like a feral beast. He stayed between his teammates and the others as he grew fur and finally transformed into a large dog like creature. The others fled. Zero laid down by ruby whining as his leg looked hurt. Ruby petted him softly. “that's why you left so early that one time.” she said examining the scar he got from the wolf on the side of his face. “they left their mark and weren't regular wolves.” Zero whined hating to be seen by his teammates but Blake came over and hugged against him. “we are sorry.” she said. Weiss nodded in agreement. Zero got up looking to the dorms. Yang nodded. “I'll take him back and explain what happened. Though I think they know already.” she said looking up at a balcony as Ozpin observed them. Zero limped towards the dorm until Yang and Blake picked him up. Zero struggled but Blake held firm speaking. “stop....we are taking you back. If it's what I think it is this won't wear off until later today and you won't be clothed. Though I think we all would enjoy that too much.” she said. Zero did not struggle as he was placed on his bed. Yang had found a spare bowl giving water. Zero hopped onto his bed falling asleep. 

The nightmares started with his wolf form hunting him. He ran, he ran far and fast until a man appeared. He had a backpack with masks covering it and a voice rang through his mind. “you've met with a terrible fate haven't you?” His whimpering had drawn Blake to his side as she invaded his dreams hugging him. He woke with a start to see Blake really hugging him. He looked around. “everyone is still in class. I snuck away to check on you.” He leaned against her with sorrow in his eyes. “you will be alright. We all have demons.” He soon shifted back holding his side. She held him and looked into his eyes. Zero looked at the yellow orbs that stared into his blue before looking away. She got up and handed him his clothes. “I also found this after you transformed.” she handed him an ocarina. He looked at it and took it. “this is from a very special friend of mine.” he said before dawning his clothes. She smiled at him. “your very handsome you know.” He blushed softly. “all classes are out?” he asked. Blake shook her head. “one left. Yang is coming to stay with you then. Oh by the way.” she brought him close. “We will take advantage of you now. You have nothing to fear. Except for weiss.” she said. Zero tilted his head confused until yang came in. “Hey guys. Blake you go to class and tell them we're sick.” she said huggling zero. Blake nodding leaving. Yang let go of zero. “so I heard you were pretty hot.” Zero blushed. “don't worry I won't use you...yet. Ruby wants the shot first.” Zero hardened up. “thanks but no thanks.” he said. Yang flinched. “huh?” Zero sat on his bed. “I would rather not have one night stands with my team mates.” Yang sighed. “Oh god are you one of the weird faunas?” Zero resisted every urge to extend his claws at her. “Look I just don't want to hurt you all. If any one of you were to become pregnant I would.” She stopped him right there. “we won't we have iron clad birth control.” she said. “plus you wouldn't happen to be?” He nodded. “well we have a lot to teach you.” She said as grabbed him kissing him softly. Zero pushed her back. “you said ruby was first.” Yang laughed. “oh alright.” she said. Zero sat down tiredly holding his side as he slept. Yang soon left to go deal with some things as the rest of team RWBY filed in He decided it was going to be a good few years at beacon if he had this good of teammates.


End file.
